Distant Lullabyes
by Angelwings23123
Summary: One night, three little boys run away. What will happen when they are brought together and what happens when they meet the rest of the 7? A little Ezra, Vin, and JD story. new AU
1. Wynken, Blynken, and Nod

Disclaimer: the Mag7 characters do not belong to me.  
Note: based around the poem by Eugene Field  
Each chapter is a different story in my Distant Lullabye AU.  
Please read and review.

Wynken, Blynken, and Nod

--  
Wynken, Blynken, and Nod one night,  
Sailed off in a wooden shoe...  
--  
  
ATLANTA

Pausing to listen for sounds of footsteps, fifteen-year-old Ezra Standish carefully opened the window. He held his breath and slowly counted to ten. When he was satisfied that no one had heard, he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and climbed soundlessly out the window. As soon as his feet hit the ground he took off running for the cover provided by a strand of trees in the distance. Once there he looked back at the house scanning it for any signs of life. When none could be discerned he began walking towards the road being careful to stick to the shadows...  
  
DENVER  
  
Hearing the sound of breaking glass downstairs, thirteen-year-old Vin Tanner hurrily shoved the last of his belongings into his backpack. He carefully zipped it up and slung it on his back. Then, he opened the window and shimmied down the tree outside. As soon as his feet touched the grass he took off running as fast as he could. Behind him he heard the door slam open and a drunken voice shout at him to get back there. But this only made him run faster...  
  
BOSTON  
  
Wiping away his tears, six-year-old JD Dunne gave his mother one last soft kiss on her cheek. Fearfully, his eyes flew to the window as he heard the sirens outside. He picked up his backpack which was packed with his most important stuff and headed toward the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob and whispered,"Goodbye, Mama." before walking out. He closed the door carefully behind him and hurried down the apartment stairs and out the main doors...  
  
--  
Sailed off on a river of crystal light,  
Into a sea of dew...  
--  
  
ATLANTA  
  
Once the road came into view, Ezra walked parallel to it making sure to stay in the shadows. He briefly considered hitchhiking but quickly dismissed the idea. After all, who knew what kind of ruffian would pick him up. Besides, he knew that there was a bus station not far from here and he had enough money with him to buy himself a ticket to...somewhere. He knew that there was a slight risk if someone decided to check the station for him. But he didn't think that anyone would bother to look for him for quite awhile yet and by that time he would hopefully be far from here....  
  
DENVER  
  
Vin skillfully ran through back alleys and side streets until he felt that he was far enough away. Then, breathing heavily he stopped to collect his thoughts. He doubted that anyone would come looking for him--not that they could find him if they did. After all, he knew the streets well and had lived on them before...  
  
BOSTON  
  
Sighing, JD chewed worrily on his bottom lip. He set his backpack down beside him as he thought. Running away had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he wasn't so sure. He was pretty far away from home now and the streets around him were all dark. But, he had heard the older kids talking about what happens when kids were taken away and he didn't want any of that stuff happening to him. And if he had stayed they would have taken him away--away from the apartment that he had known all his life...away from his mama. His eyes filled with tears again as he thought about his mama. She wouldn't have wanted him to get taken away. Sniffling, he picked his backpack back up and started walking again. He was getting tired though, and he just wanted to find somewhere where he could rest for a while. In a parking lot up ahead, he spotted a bunch of big trucks. He noticed that one of them was open in the back and so he looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one was so he peered inside. There were lots of boxes inside. He moved to the back of the compartment. Once there, he put his backpack down behind some of the boxes and quickly fell asleep. He didn't even notice when the door closed and the truck started to move...  
  
--  
"Where are you going, and what do you wish?"  
The old moon asked the three...  
--  
  
ATLANTA  
  
As the bus pulled away from the station, Ezra thought about where he wanted to go. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he hadn't the slightest idea. All he knew was that he wanted get away from Atlanta. He stared out the window as he thought. He knew that he had sufficient money on him to last for quite a while. What he really wanted was to go some place where he could start over, some place where he could just be himself...  
  
DENVER  
  
After finding a warehouse that wasn't already occupied, Vin started to prepare what would be his home for a while. He moved some crates over to a corner and spread out some newspaper that he had found. Then, he sat down, unzipped his backpack, and took out a candy bar. As he slowly munched, he thought about his situation. All he wanted was a place to stay where he was safe, fed, and had a roof over his head. But what he really wanted was a place where he was loved...  
  
BOSTON  
  
As he slept, JD dreamed peacefully. He dreamed that his mama was alive and healthy and that they were together. In his dream, she hugged him and kissed him and listened as he told her about his day. And he dreamed that she sang to him as she rocked him to sleep. But, mostly, mostly he dreamt of Home; where someone loved him and cared for him and where he belonged...  
  
--  
"We have come to fish for the herring fish,  
That live in this beautiful sea,  
Nets of silver and gold have we!"  
Said Wynken...  
--  
  
Three bus rides, one train ride, and one week later Ezra found himself in the city of Denver, Colorado. By this time, he was sick of traveling and decided to find somewhere where he could stay for awhile. He soon found a half decent apartment and set to thinking of how he would go about acquiring some more money...  
  
--  
Blynken...  
--  
  
During the days following his running away, Vin set out looking for a job. Now, he was washing dishes at one place and cleaning at another. He wasn't making much money at either one of the jobs, but it was enough...  
  
--  
And Nod...  
--  
  
Once the truck had stopped, JD wasn't sure where he was. He waited until no one was looking and quickly jumped out of the truck. He then snuck into another truck and after hiding from sight, took out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich--slightly squished and ate while awaiting his next adventure. Two days later, he was surprised to find himself at an airport. He had never been on a plane before. With curiosity, he looked at where some cargo was being loaded. And when the men loading it weren't looking, he snuck into the compartment. He was startled when the plane started to take off. But then he discovered that there was a dog in a carrier in the compartment. So he pet it through the bars, talking to it until the plane landed hours later. And that was how JD Dunne found himself in Denver, Colorado...  
  
--  
The old man laughed and sang a song,  
As they rocked in the wooden shoe...  
--  
  
Ezra soon decided that his best bet--no pun intended, to make money was through cards. And so he targeted a few taverns and swindled quite a few people into playing cards with him. He was careful not to win all the time and to not win a particularly large amount at any one game. It didn't take long for him to become set into some semblance of a routine...  
  
--  
And the wind that sped them all night long,  
Ruffled the waves of dew...  
--  
  
Vin went to his two jobs daily and went back to the warehouse every night to sleep. He saved as much of the money that he made as he could--hoping that he would be able to afford to rent a small room soon. Then, one day he acquired a new job--washing dishes, this time at a tavern...  
  
--  
The little stars were the herring fish,  
That lived in the beautiful sea...  
--  
  
Once he had snuck out of the plane, JD didn't know what to do. He was hungry and tired and he had no idea where he was at. And so he just started walking, never noticing the eyes following him...  
  
--  
"Now cast your nets wherever you wish,  
Never afeard are we,"  
So cried the stars to the fisherman three,  
Wynken...  
--  
  
"Royal flush," Ezra said in a satisfied voice as he laid down his cards and started to collect his money. A hand stopped him.  
"Why you little cheat..." the man said, narrowing his eyes.  
"Cheat? I resent that horrid accusation," Ezra said in fake indignation while inside he was in fact very very nervous.  
The man started to grab him from across the table as Ezra hastily backed up. Ezra's face paled as his back hit the wall...  
  
--  
Blynken...  
--  
  
Vin glanced up when he heard a commotion in the main area of the tavern. Apparently there was fight over whether or not someone had cheated at a card game. Vin shrugged, it was no concern of his. He continued washing dishes, when suddenly he jerked his head up at a noise. He held his breath hoping that he had imagined it when the sound came again. It was unmistakably the sound of a child screaming...  
  
--  
And Nod...  
--  
  
JD had slowly been walking along in a daze when suddenly someone grabbed him by the arm. His eyes widened in fear as he was pulled around to face the man. He opened his mouth and screamed, kicked the man where he knew it would hurt the most, and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction--screaming all the way...  
  
--  
All night long their nets they threw,  
To the stars in the twinkling foam...  
--  
  
Ezra squeezed his eyes shut anticipating the blow from his antagonizer, when a scream suddenly pierced the air. While his attacker was distracted, he quickly stuffed a handful of his winnings into his pocket and made a break for the door. Once outside he was surprised to see another boy run out of the tavern.  
  
As soon as he had heard the second scream, Vin ran. He paused outside the doors of the tavern to figure out which direction the sound had come from when he noticed another boy outside also. He turned his head as the sound came again.  
"Come on!" he said grabbing the other boy's arm and running in the direction of the scream.  
  
Ezra blinked in shock as he found himself running along side the other boy and toward what was most assuredly a dangerous situation. But for some reason he did not stop, did not question what in the world the other boy thought that he was doing--he just kept on running.  
  
The two stopped short as they came upon the scene. As he saw the man grab the little boy, Vin turned to Ezra and said hurrily, "Grab the kid."  
"Wha..." Ezra started to say, but quickly shut his mouth as Vin launched himself at the man. Blinking himself out of a daze, Ezra hurried over and pulled kid away from the scene. JD looked up at him with wide watery eyes and abruptly stopped screaming as Ezra picked him up and started to run. The two were soon joined by Vin who led them on a winding path away from the scene...  
  
--  
Then down from the skies came the wooden shoe,  
Bringing the fishermen home...  
--  
  
Once they felt that they were far enough away, the three stopped to catch their breath.  
"Thanks for saving me," JD said looking at his two rescuers with hero worshiping eyes.  
"Umm, you're welcome," Vin answered and turned to the other boy, "I'm Vin Tanner."  
"Ezra Standish," Ezra said shaking his hand.  
"JD Dunne," JD added.  
"Where are your parents, JD, where do you live?" Ezra asked him.  
JD's eyes filled with tears, "My mama went to heaven..and I went on an adventure so's they didn't take me away."  
Vin turned understanding eyes on him, "Where are you staying at?"  
JD just shrugged his shoulders.  
"What about you Mister Tanner, where do you reside?" Ezra inquired.  
Embarrassed Vin admitted that he was currently living in a warehouse.  
Much to Ezra's surprise, he ended up inviting the two to stay with him in his apartment...  
  
--  
'Twas all so pretty a sail it seemed,  
As if it could not be,  
And some folks thought 'twas a dream they dreamed,  
Of sailing that beautiful sea...  
  
It didn't take long for the three to discover that they were all runways and as such shared a common bond. They continued to live together in the apartment and soon became set in a comfortable routine. During the weekdays JD would go to school (a feat which Ezra had somehow managed to arrange), Vin would go to his jobs (though none of them ever went back to that particular tavern), and Ezra would go about his business. On the weekends, they would all just hang out together. They had all found a place where they belonged and their past weeks' adventures became but a distant memory...  
  
--  
But I shall name you the fishermen three,  
Wynken,  
Blnken,  
And Nod.  
-


	2. Somewhere Out There

Note: this story is written around the song by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram  
Thank you so much to all who reviewed the last chapter: Sarai, Roses, and and Meridian Siler.  
:)

Somewhere Out There

--  
Somewhere out there,  
Beneath the pale moonlight,  
Someone's thinking of me,  
And loving me tonight...  
--  
  
As he opened the door to his apartment carrying a bag of groceries, Ezra contemplated the strange new turn his life had taken. If anyone had told him a year ago that he would be buying groceries for two runaways that he had actually invited to stay in his home, he would have thought that they had surely gone mad. However, much to his surprise, he found that he actually cared for the two like brothers. Vin was quiet, but with a mischievous side that proved amusing on many an occasion. JD, on the other hand, was constantly chattering. Good Lord, that child was like a wind-up toy with all that energy. And he couldn't lie to save his life--the boy had the most expressive eyes... But, JD was the most generous, trusting, and loving soul that he had ever encountered. And neither one of them expected him to put up a front. In fact, his facade had lasted all of a day before he had cautiously started to relax what with JD pulling on his hand excitedly and Vin just looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He soon found that when he was at home with the two of them he could just be himself, and they excepted him despite his many faults--which amazed him to no end...  
  
Vin looked up as Ezra entered the apartment and got up to help him. As he started to put away the groceries, he thought about his life now. Obviously, it was better than the warehouse...but not just because of the running water, food, and heat part. He found that he cared for the two others like brothers and he knew that they cared for him too. And living with the two certainly made life interesting. There was also the fact that the two reminded him of himself in some ways. While Ezra was the opposite of him with how he used long words and fancy clothes, he knew that Ezra just used that as a front so people didn't get too close. He knew from experience what it was like to be afraid that people wouldn't like you for who you were... Then, there was wide-eyed lil' JD full of innocence. But JD wasn't naive --he knew about some things that someone his age probably shouldn't. Vin felt a certain kinship to him, as he too had lost his mother at a young age...  
  
JD walked over to the fridge to get some milk while the two put the groceries away. He liked living here with Vin and Ezra. They were both really cool and they didn't mind that he talked a lot. He wished that the two were his real brothers--but they were like his brothers in all the ways that counted he decided. Vin told him stories about animals and helped him go back to sleep if he had a bad dream or started crying about his mama. Ezra told him stories too, but his were about knights stuff and Ezra also taught him all kinds of neat things. And they both listened as he told them about his day at school and even though they were lots older, they didn't mind hanging out with him. If he could have picked two brothers out of the whole wide world, he knew that he would have picked Ezra and Vin...  
  
--  
Somewhere out there,  
Someone's saying' a prayer,  
That we'll find one another,  
In that big somewhere out there...  
--  
  
Chris Larabee slammed the door behind him as he walked out of his ranch house. He stood on the porch and stared out at the stars. He owned a private detective agency and the case he had worked on today had been a particularly hard one. His fists clenched as he thought about it. They had finally found the bastard that had killed a small boy. Chris had put all his strength and effort into finding him and honestly probably would have killed him with his own two hands if Josiah and Nathan hadn't been there. The boy had only been a couple of years younger than what Adam would be now. As he gazed at the stars he thought about how he and Adam used to go outside to look at the stars on clear nights like this. But, it was too quiet now. Even with Buck there the house was too quiet. He missed the sounds of children's voices and their laughter...  
  
Seventeen-year-old Buck Wilmington stared at the door that Chris had walked out of. He knew that the case he had been working on was really getting to him. It got to him too, and he wasn't even working on it. He remembered when he had first come to live with his Uncle Chris and Aunt Sarah. Chris had been so different back then-- before Aunt Sarah and Adam had gone missing. Now, Buck wished that he would just stop brooding and get on with his life. He missed his Aunt and cousin too, but that wasn't gonna stop him from living his life. Aunt Sarah wouldn't have wanted him too. She would have wanted him and Uncle Chris to be happy.... As Chris walked back into the house, grabbed a beer, and walked back outside, Buck sighed. He sent up a silent prayer that something would happen to make Uncle Chris enjoy life again...  
  
Josiah Sanchez turned on the lights as he entered his apartment. It had been a hard day at the office again. It usually was. He had originally been a profiler for the FBI, but quit because he didn't like all the bureaucratic bullshit. He thought that joining a private detective agency was just what he had been looking for. And he liked his job. But he and his coworkers never talked about anything that wasn't job related...and his boss wasn't the easiest to deal with on the best of days. He just wished that he would loosen up some--that they all would...  
  
Nathaniel Jackson sat down on his couch with a weary sigh. It was days like this he wished he had stayed a medic, what with trying to stop his boss from murdering the suspect and nearly getting his head bit off in the process. That kind of stress just wasn't good for a person. Chris really needed something else to focus on besides his work. Sure there was Buck, but the boy was grown enough to pretty much take care of himself now. He just wished that something would happen to change his employer's perpetually bad mood...  
  
--  
And even though I know,  
How very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing,  
On the same bright star...  
--  
  
Ezra, JD, and Vin went about their nightly routines, feeling happy and content... but all feeling as if something was missing, something that they couldn't quite put their finger on but that left an empty spot nonetheless. As JD gazed out the window at the night sky, a flash of light caught his attention.  
His eyes widened, "Ezra, Vin, look!"  
The two turned just in time to see a shooting star streak across the night sky...  
  
Buck sighed as he went outside to remind his uncle that it was getting late. Just as he opened his mouth, a star in the sky caught both of their attentions as they watched its decent through the sky. The corners of Chris's mouth twitched into a small smile as he thought about how he used to tell an excited Adam to make a wish on falling stars... At the same time, Buck thought about how his mom used to tell him how shooting stars were magical and were to be wished on. And so Buck did just that...  
  
Josiah looked outside the window at the night sky, a forgotten book in his lap. He smiled as he saw a star shooting across the sky. He marveled that just maybe God was telling him that things would start looking a little brighter...  
  
Nathan watched as the star fell in the sky, triggering a memory from his childhood and making him smile. Feeling a bit foolish, he decided to make a wish...  
  
--  
And when the night wind,  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,  
It helps to think we're sleeping,  
Underneath the same big sky...  
--  
  
JD yawned as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. Vin was already in there as he was always the first one up. The two ate their breakfast in silence, then played a game of checkers as they waited for Ezra to wake-up. Today was a Saturday--a day that they all spent together. And today, they were going to a park and then to a small diner on 43rd street for supper...  
  
Chris walked into his office followed by Buck, who usually came with him to work when he wasn't in school. Buck kept muttering under his breath that he shouldn't even be at work since it was a Saturday and Chris made his own hours anyway. Chris pointedly ignored him as he sat down and opened up a casefile. A few minutes later, Nathan entered the building followed by Josiah. The door swung shut behind them reading: Number 7, 43rd Street...  
  
--  
Somewhere out there,  
If love can see us through,  
Then we'll be together,  
Somewhere out there,  
Out where dreams come true...  
--  
  
Upon spotting the diner, JD raced ahead to be the first one there. Vin and Ezra kept an eye on him as they walked at a slower pace, both marveling at the abundance of energy their youngest had. When he was a few steps away from the diner, JD turned to wave to the other two and ran smack into a group of people walking out of a nearby building.  
  
"Whoa, there."  
"Sorry," JD said, turning around, his eyes wide.  
"Just watch where you're going next time," Nathan said.  
"Where are your parents, kid?" Buck asked looking around.  
"I don't gots parents anymore, I live with..." JD started to explain.  
  
Ezra clapped his hand over JD's mouth and plastered a smile on his face. He and Vin had run up as soon as they had seen the encounter.  
  
"What my little brother is trying to say is that we are currently residing with relatives whilst are parents are away," Ezra lied smoothly as he discreetly pushed JD behind him.  
"Oh?" Josiah said.  
"Yes...and we simply must be going, we're running late already and they must be terribly worried...I do apologize for my brother's clumsiness," Ezra said quickly as he grabbed both JD's and Vin's hands and hurried away in the opposite direction.  
"But, Ez-ra, I thought we were going to the..." JD started to protest as he was led away.  
"Not now, JD," Vin hissed.  
  
When they were far enough away, they stopped and Ezra turned to JD.  
"What have I told you about telling people you don't reside with your parents?"  
"You said not to tell anyone at school--and they weren't at school..."JD explained.  
Ezra sighed in exasperation as Vin simply rolled his eyes. They had learned that when dealing with JD they had to be very specific.  
"I meant that you are not to tell anyone--in or out of school...you don't want to get taken away do you?" Ezra explained.  
JD shook his head.  
"Alright then, let's forget this incident ever happened..."  
  
--  
And even though I know,  
How very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing,  
on the same bright star...  
--  
  
Upon reaching their apartment, Ezra, Vin, and JD's thoughts all kept drifting back to the group of men that they had run into. Ezra was glad that they had managed to get themselves out of a situation, but something told him that they hadn't fooled at least one of the men. The tall one with gray hair had somehow seemed to know that he had been lying, though the man hadn't challenged what he said. The teenager didn't seem to notice that anything was amiss, nor did the African- American gentleman. The fourth of the group--the dark-clad man, well it was hard to tell. He hadn't spoken a word and had seemed displeased with the whole situation. But, all in all, the group of seemingly mismatched men intrigued Ezra ...  
  
Vin's thoughts kept drifting to one of the men in particular. The first three, he had quickly dismissed as not a threat. The fourth--the one dressed all in black had drawn his attention. The man hadn't said a word, but there was a sadness and an intensity about him. For a brief moment, their eyes had met and had made him even more puzzled. Vin wondered what had happened to the man to bring that look into his eyes...  
  
JD too thought about their encounter with the men. He had instinctively known that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about how he was living with just Ezra and Vin, but something about the men had made him want to tell them. He didn't know why, but he just hadn't wanted to lie to them...  
  
The four men also found that they couldn't help thinking of the three kids they had run into...  
  
Chris had froze when they had run into the three kids. They had reminded him of Adam--of what he had lost. Now, they made him think of Adam again...but not in the same way. Now he recalled how Adam had been so full of energy and excitement like the little kid that they had run into. And he wondered if Adam would be like either of the other two. And he thought about how Adam used to have his friends over and how the house had been full of the happiness that only a child could bring. And he thought about how quiet the house was now. And how he wished the house wasn't so damn quiet...  
  
Buck thought about how much he missed playing with his cousin and having another kid in the house. Now it was just him and Chris--and his uncle wasn't much company. He wondered who the three kids were and where their parents had been...  
  
Josiah puzzled over the three and wondered why the one had lied about who they were living with. He could only think of one reason that they would lie about it, and if his suspicions were right, that worried him...  
  
Nathan also thought about the kids that he had run into--one of which literally. They had seemed happy enough, but there was just something about them that he couldn't quite put his finger on...  
  
--  
And when the night wind,  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,  
It helps to think we're sleeping,  
Underneath the same big sky...  
--  
  
The next day, Vin had to go to work at one of the taverns, so Ezra and JD went with him. While he worked washing dishes, Ezra started up a card game and JD played with the toys that he had brought with him at the next table. After Vin finished up work, they planned to all go to lunch together as Vin was only working the morning shift...  
  
The new day brought a new case to the detective agency at number 7--and a new lead to follow. They were to go to Joe's Tavern to interview the bartender about the suspect's whereabouts. So, the three PIs...plus Buck headed out to the tavern...  
  
As the three PIs entered the tavern, they headed over to the bartender to begin their questioning. Buck, on the other hand, was bored and started to scan the room as he waited for the others to finish. He did a double-take as he noticed one of the kids that they had run into yesterday playing at one of the tables. A scan of the area revealed another one at a card table, he didn't see the third one though. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that the others had finished till one of them tapped him on the shoulder.  
"The kids from yesterday are in here," he informed them, nodding at the two, "well, two of them anyway."  
"What do you suppose they're doing here?" Nathan mused.  
"Where the hell are their parents?" Chris asked.  
"I don't think they have any," Josiah said quietly, voicing his suspicions.  
  
At that moment, Ezra noticed their observers and quickly ended his game. He walked over to JD's table and informed him, "it's time to go."  
"But, what about Vin?"  
"He'll meet up with us later...we have to go now," Ezra whispered urgently as JD stuffed his stuff back into his backpack.  
  
"Let me guess...you're very late and your relatives are waiting," a voice said right behind them, startling them both. Ezra's breath caught as he recognized the black clad man.  
"Well, yes...you see..." he tried desperately to think of an excuse under the intense gaze.  
"Uh, huh. You're coming with us," Chris stated.  
Ezra looked for an escape route as Chris led them toward the others.  
JD called out, "Vin!"  
Vin almost instantly appeared from the back room, scanning the area for threats.  
"What's going on?" he asked and he soon found himself being led away also. Vin didn't sense that the four meant them any harm, so he more or less complied.  
The four led them back to their office, and to a new faze in their lives...  
  
--  
Somewhere out there,  
If love can see us through,  
Then we'll be together,  
Somewhere out there...  
--  
  
A call to the local police stations turned up nothing on the three and a call to social services only revealed that one Vin Tanner was supposedly living in a foster home. There was no trace of the other two, though and they didn't have much information to go on. JD had told them that his mother had died. Ezra hadn't told them anything. As they discussed what they were going to do with the three, Chris interrupted, saying, "They're coming home with me." His outburst surprised everyone in the room and rendered them temporarily speechless. But, the three did indeed end up going home with him. Buck smiled thinking that maybe his uncle would start living his life again and just maybe start acting like his old self. Josiah and Nathan were happy as they felt that the three were just what their employer needed to start acting a little more human. Ezra, Vin, and JD were a bit relieved now that the burden of their secret had been lifted a bit and that they now had someone else to take care of them for a change...  
  
--  
Out where dreams come true.  
--  
  
Feedback is always welcome, please review!


	3. Little Boy Blue

Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters!

Note: This iswritten around the poem by Eugene Field  
This chapter takes place somewhere in the middle of the last chapter:  
Chris thinks about Adam.

Little Boy Blue

--  
The little toy dog is covered with dust,  
But sturdy and stauch he stands,  
The little toy soldier is red with rust,  
And his musket moulds in his hands...  
--

Slowly he opened the door to the room. The door creaked as it had been a year since it had last been opened. Dust had settled in the room as he hadn't touch a thing in it--not even to clean since the boy that the room had belonged to had gone. He closed the door behind him and slowly looked around the room. The memories came flooding in then as if a gate had been released...

--  
Time was when the little toy dog was new,  
And the soldier was passing fair,  
And that was the time when our Little Boy Blue,  
Kissed them and put them there...  
--

He remembered a time when the door to the room had remained open and the curtains had been pulled back to allow the sun to come shining through. The room had been brightly lit then and full of life. He remembered the sound of a small voice chattering as he played with his toys...

--  
"Now don't you go till I come," he said,  
"And don't you make any noise,"  
So, toddling off to his trundle bed,  
He dreamt of the pretty toys...  
--

He recalled how and when Adam had aquired each of the items proudly displayed in the room. The well-worn teddybear that he had gotten as a baby, the train set he had gotten for his 5th birthday, the lunch box he had picked out for the first day of school, the cowboy hat he had gotten the Christmas before...

--  
And, as he was dreaming, an angel song,  
Awakened our Little Boy Blue...  
--

His eyes became shuttered as he recalled that that had been Adam's last Christmas--his last holiday of any kind. The hat had only been part of the present. They were to have gone to pick out his first horse that spring--only they had never gotten the chance to...

--  
Oh! the years are many, the years are long,  
But the little toy friends are true...  
--

The room was silent and empty now and the once bright room was dingy. The room was exactly as Adam had left it that morning--unmade bed and all. The toys which had once been so well loved stood covered in dust...looking somewhat like ghosts themselves...

--  
Aye, faithful to Little Boy Blue they stand,  
Each in the same old place,  
Awaiting the touch of a little hand,  
The smile of a little face...  
--

He glanced around the room one last time. The room had stood exactly the same for so many years. It still seemed like yesterday to him though--like Adam had just left for school. And yet, it had been years--so many years...Slowly he walked out of the room and closed the door. Closing up the room for another year. Closing up the memories of a small boy with shining blue eyes....

--  
And they wonder, as waiting the long years through,  
What has become of our Little Boy Blue,  
Since he kissed them and put them there.  
--

Please review, any and all feedback is appreciated.  
(also, does anyone know how I can respond to the reviews--I know that some people respond to reviews in the chapters that the reviews refer to, but I don't know how to do that....)


	4. Home on the Range

Note: The lyrics to the song 'Home on the Range' do not belong to me.

Home on the Range

--  
Oh, give me a home,  
where the buffalo roam,  
Where the deer,  
and the antelope play...  
--

The ride out to the ranch was silent as the occupants thought over the days events. Chris was gripping the steering wheel as he wondered what in the world had possessed him to invite the three home with him. Seventeen-year-old Buck was also pondering why his uncle had taken in the three and was curious about how the three had ended up where they were. Fifteen-year-old Ezra was silently cursing himself for giving in so easily and was already planning an escape should the situation warrant it. Thirteen-year-old Vin was gazing unseeingly out the window hoping that this home would not be like last one. And six-year-old JD was watching the scenery go past the window torn between excitement and apprehension as he had never been out of a city before.  
The tension in the vehicle thickened as the ranch came into view...

--  
Where seldom is heard,  
a discouraging word,  
And the skies are not,  
cloudy all day...  
--

As the group stepped into the house, the newcomers slowly took in their new surroundings. A hallway with several doorways could be seen as could part of the kitchen. The room most readily visible was the living room which contained a couch, a chair, a TV, a fireplace, two end tables and a rocking chair. A group of family photos were displayed on the mantelpiece above the fireplace.

Taking in the photos, Ezra inquired, "Does your wife know that you have invited three strangers into your home?"  
Chris clenched his jaw and answered simply, "No." Then went straight to fridge and grabbed a beer before heading out the back door, pausing briefly to call over his shoulder, "Don't touch anything."  
Vin visibly tensed when he saw Chris with the beer and JD squeezed his hand apprehensively.  
Buck just sighed and turned to the three explaining, "Aunt Sarah and Cousin Adam went missing a few years ago--Uncle Chris doesn't like to talk about it...And he hasn't changed a thing in the house since it happened."  
"I dare say I mean you no offence, but isn't that a little..." Ezra searched for the right word.  
"Creepy? Tell me about it, it's like he expects them to come walking back through the door at any moment," Buck looked sadly at the door that Chris had gone through...

--  
Home, home on the range,  
Where the deer and the antelope play...  
--

Buck showed the other three boys around the house--pointing out the kitchen, living room, bathroom, office, and bedrooms. "What's in that room?" JD asked pointing to a closed door. "That's Adam's room--no one's allowed in there...," Buck answered, "Do you guys like video games?" he asked, changing the subject...

--  
Where seldom is heard,  
a discouraging word,  
And the skies are not,  
cloudy all day...  
--

For the next few hours, the four played video games and after awhile Buck brought up the subject of how they had ended up where they were. Ezra hedged around the subject and as such avoided saying anything on that particular topic, Vin said little more than Ezra did about it, and JD enthusiastically told him about the adventure that had led him to Denver and how Vin and Ezra had heroically rescued him. Chris entered the room just in time to hear Buck say, "So, you guys are all runaways then?"

"What, did you leave home just because you were bored, or you had a fight, or you didn't get your way, Chris interrupted, startling the room's occupants, "Your parents are probably worried sick, did you ever think about that!"

Ezra seriously doubted his mother cared one way or the other, Vin was pretty sure that his foster parents didn't miss him, and JD was thinking about how he had no one to miss him now.  
"Did you even think that they're probably wondering where the hell you're at...if you're sick or hurt or dead in a ditch somewhere...and they would never even know!" Chris cut off and glared at the boys who were shocked into silence. Chris abruptly walked through the room to the kitchen to get another beer. Vin visibly jumped out of his way and pulled JD behind him. Then, Chris slammed the door closed and walked back outside. "I'm going to hazard a guess and say that wasn't all about the three of us," Ezra said quietly breaking the stunned silence that Chris had left in his wake...

--  
How often at night, when the heavens are bright,  
With the light, from the glittering stars,  
Have I stood there amazed, and asked as I gazed,  
If their glory, exceeds that of ours...  
--

When Chris finally walked back into the house, the others were already asleep. He looked in the door of his nephew's room and saw Buck sprawled out on his bed snoring away. With a slight grin, he quietly closed the door and continued down the hall. He paused at the door of the other boys' bedroom and hesitantly peeked inside. He had given them two bedrooms, but it seemed that the three had decide to share one of the rooms. Ezra was asleep on one bed and next to him JD was curled up clutching a well- worn stuffed animal. Turning to the next bed, he at first didn't see anyone--but then noticed a lump in the middle of the bed and surmised that it must be Vin. He watched them sleep for a few more moments regretting his earlier actions and resisting the urge to tuck them in. He wondered who they really were, how they had gotten to where they were, and what in the world he was going to do with them. With a sigh, he slowly walked out the door and closed it silently behind him. Once the door clicked shut, Ezra carefully peeled open one eye. "And what do you suppose that was all about?" he asked quietly. "Heck if I know." Vin whispered back.

--  
Home, home on the range,  
Where the deer,  
and the antelope play,  
Where seldom is heard,  
a discouraging word,  
And the skies are not,  
cloudy all day...  
--

Vin and JD awoke early the next morning and waited in their room until they heard someone else moving around as Ezra was still sound asleep. The someone else turned out to be Buck and the three grabbed bowls of cereal and settled down in front of the TV, soon becoming engrossed in the program. "Can I gets some more milk?" JD asked after awhile. "Sure," Buck answered waving vaguely in the direction of the kitchen. "Help yourself," he added completely engrossed in the program and not entirely awake yet...

Chris woke up the next morning with one heck of a hangover. He really hadn't meant to drink that much the night before, and now he was really regretting it. Wincing as a drumbeat pounded in his head, he slowly made his way out of his room to grab a couple of aspirin...

In the kitchen, JD spied a bottle of chocolate syrup. "Buck! Can I have's choc-o-late syrup with it too?" he called.  
"Sure," Buck answered, wincing at the noise level.  
JD added the syrup to his drink and hurried to join the other two boys, saying "I can't believe you've gots choc-o-late syrup, it's the best and..." and he ran smack into Chris, spilling the milk all down the front of his shirt.  
"Don't you ever shut-up?" Chris ground out, holding his pounding head, "and look at your shirt--it's a mess," he added.  
JD's eyes widened as he slowly glanced down at his dripping t-shirt and said softly in a rush, "I can be really quiet--quiet as mouse, and I can take care of myself, honest." Suddenly, Vin and Buck were by his side.  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Vin said quietly, stealing a glance a Chris.  
"I can take care of myself, really I can," JD whispered tearfully.  
"I know you can, Kid," Vin reassured steering him towards the bathroom.  
When the two had left, Buck turned angrily to his uncle.  
"What the hell was that about! It's not the Kid's fault that you drank to much last night," he yelled, then turned and followed the other two.  
Chris sighed and ran his hand over his face, knowing that he had messed up once again...

--  
Where the air is so pure, the zephyrs so free,  
The breezes so balmy and light,  
That I would not exchange, my home on the range,  
For all of the cities so bright...  
--

When Ezra woke-up, JD quickly latched himself to his side and it was readily decided that they would explore the outside of the ranch that day.

After briefly exploring the yard, they headed to the barn where they all admired the horses. However, something was bothering Ezra. While Buck had introduced them to the horses, Vin had quietly showed his interest--but JD who was normally the most enthusiastic of the group had subduely watched the horses from Ezra's side. At first he thought that maybe JD was afraid of the horses but then he realized that JD had not left his side since he had woken up that morning.

"what exactly went on while I was sleeping?" Ezra inquired.

Buck and Vin shared a quick glance and then briefly filled Ezra in...

--  
Home, home on the range,  
Where the deer, and the antelope play,  
Where seldom is heard, a discouraging word,  
And the skies are not cloudy all day...  
--

After hearing what they had to say, Ezra decided with a sigh that the others had much to learn. So, he preceded to explain to them the importance of appearances and how they must never let others find out how their words had affected them. After all, a poker face is good for much more than just card games. Besides, he concluded they probably wouldn't be staying here long anyway and if need be, they could always pick up and run at a moments notice.

Unbeknownst to them, Chris who was standing at the doorway to the barn, had heard every word...

--  
Oh, I love those wild flow'rs, in this dear land of ours,  
The curlew I love to hear scream,  
And I love the white rocks,  
and the antelope flocks,  
That graze on the mountaintops green...  
--

After Ezra's talk, the boys headed out to explore the woods.  
Looking out over the vast green land that spread out for miles, Ezra thought that under other circumstances, the ranch would be a very nice place to stay indeed...

Vin's thoughts strayed to the horses in the barn and quiet woods in which they now walked. He loved everything about the outside of the ranch and believed that he could spend his whole life out there. If only Chris would stop drinking...

JD, who still clung to Ezra's side, took in the woods with wonder. He had never seen anything like it before in his whole entire life. He wished that they could live here forever and ever. Maybe, if he remembered to stay quiet...

--  
Home, home on the range,  
Where the deer,  
and the antelope play,  
Where seldom is heard, a discouraging word...  
--

After walking back inside the house, Chris automatically went to the fridge and got a beer. Gazing out the window, Chris thought about the boy who looked at him with fear whenever he grabbed a beer and the suspicious one who was so worried about appearances and the one who assured him that he could be quiet as a mouse...and his nephew who he hardly even knew anymore... Then, he looked at the beer in his hand and poured it down the sink.

--  
And the skies are not cloudy all day.  
--

I had wanted to write about the misadventures of the boys, unfortunately my muse was all moody and Chris decided to drown himself in alcohol and Ezra and Buck wouldn't cooperate and I couldn't get Vin to talk and JD kept butting in and Josiah and Nathan wanted no part in it...

Q &A!

Q: Chris isn't like that!  
A: This is a different Chris then we are used to seeing: The Chris that you are used to seeing had some sense of closure when his family was killed--this Chris never knew what exactly happened and a part of him clings to the small chance that they are still alive. Also, this Chris didn't have anyone to help him through it--as Buck is too young in this series to really help him through it.  
Q: What was with Chris's tirade about runaways--that was out of nowhere  
A: He was slightly drunk at the time  
Q: Where's the warm fuzzies? Where's the humor? Where's Ezra running through the house with a tea cozy on his head singing 'I am the very model of a modern major general'?  
A: Ummm...not in this fic. :P

Please review. :)


End file.
